


It Felt Like Death

by redhanded170



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asthma, Fear, M/M, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhanded170/pseuds/redhanded170
Summary: TK has a panic attack because Alex. Alex had followed TK to Austin and when the team was out at the bar, He ambushed TK and beat him up twice, once inside the bar, and then as TK was trying to leave in the parking lot(This is a WIP)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	It Felt Like Death

All he knew was that he needed to get out of the bar. The blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands shook. His feet tingled. His vision disfigured as if she were looking through a fish-eye lens. He had to get away from Alex. he was stranded. Drive, and he could cause an accident. Not drive, and he was still too close to what had happened. He dropped his keys and bent down to pick them up. Alex had followed him out, and when TK was defenseless Alex assaulted him. He beat TK up harshly. 

The boy had a split lip, bruised ribs, a head wound, and a nasty concussion. Those were the surface injuries. Alex told TK "I wish you died when you overdosed, you'll never forget me" 

He clutched the steering wheel, his hands wrapped so tightly around it that his nails dug into his palms. Breathing was hard. Really hard. As if he’d just run a marathon. 

He cried harder, his chest growing tight as bile rose in his throat.

TK had jumped out of bed and gotten in the shower. His shift started at 9 AM. He had bruises all down his body from Alex. Alex had found his way to Austin and was trying to win TK back. His luck had run out last night. He had been out with his team and Carlos at the bar and obviously trouble had arrived. TK Strand was a magnet for trouble.


End file.
